Local search tools accessible by way of a browser are commonplace on the Internet. A user of such a tool directs the browser to a web page that corresponds to the local search tool by providing a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) that corresponds to the web page to the browser. The user then provides the local search tool with a location that is of interest to the user, which typically is the name of a city. Thereafter, the user can issue a query to the search tool, wherein the query is in the form of a name of a business/service or type of business/service (e.g., “pizza restaurants”). Typically, a search tool is configured to provide the user with a list of relevant organizations and corresponding contact data, including telephone numbers of the organizations, addresses of the organizations, etc. The search tool searches over and returns what is to be referred to herein as “yellow page data.”
Typically, search tools receive yellow page data from consolidators who, in turn, generally rely upon specialized yellow page data collecting firms. The aggregated data is then considered as an aggregate pool of data on organizations, and searches are performed over this aggregate pool. The content of the yellow page data, therefore, is limited to that provided by the consolidators and/or yellow page data collecting firms. Additionally, the yellow page data is structured in such a manner that queries of a limited type and/or structure can be executed over such data. Still further, incorrect spelling of locations or services and/or otherwise imprecise queries can cause incorrect or no results to be returned to the user.